Currently, there exist three stereoscopic display (i.e., 3D display) modes, i.e., a glass-type display mode, a head-mounted display mode and a naked-eye display mode. Various techniques may be adopted by the naked-eye display mode, and among them, a lenticular lens array technique and a parallax barrier technique are commonly used.
A naked-eye display system mainly includes a two-dimensional (2D) display device (including a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display device, a field-emission display device or an organic light-emitting (OLED) display device) and a beam splitter (e.g., a grating). The grating may include a slit grating and a cylindrical grating.
However, there is serious crosstalk for the existing naked-eye display system, so a field depth and a stereoscopic effect of the 3D display will be adversely affected.